Baking cookies
by ordinarycupcake
Summary: A new neighbour next door to Hermione is driving her crazy so one day she decides to bake him some cookies. One chapter story that contains lemons.


Hermione licked her lips hungrily as she stood in her kitchen. She was watching her neighbour strut around his back garden in nothing but his blue boxers. It was late in the afternoon so the sun wasn't so strong, and being cloudy as it was everyday, the man wasn't going to get a darker tan on his perfect olive skin.

She put a hand onto her table and slowly slid her fingers over the smooth surface in search of something to eat. The man, who had black hair cut into a crew cut as if from the army had dark brown eyes that made her mouth water. Her fingers met a rather curved figure after it slithered over something cold and metal-like and she grasped it immediately, quickly bringing it to her hungry lips.

Her new neighbour hadn't been in town for long. He had moved into the house next door to hers and had lived there for about three weeks. The previous owner had been some posh workaholic who couldn't stand the loud booming music made from a the house next to his, so he had left. Hermione had noticed over the three weeks that the man almost always dressed only in his boxers when he walked around his place. Thanks to his kind consideration over her, she had got to enjoy watching his Greek God-like figure everyday. The only time she had ever seen clothes unfortunately cover up his well toned arms, abs and legs were when he went to work. He was a fitness trainer at the only fitness center in town and since his arrival, most of her lady friends, especially the famous trio Angelina, Alicia, and Lavender applied for classes with him. They had told her that he was absolutely amazing... whatever that meant.

Hermione let her eyes drift away from the man for a moment and looked at the banana that she held in her hand. She slowly peeled the skin off before bringing the tip of the banana to her lips. She licked it slowly with her tongue, wondering for a moment how the man would look like without his boxers on. Would he turn out to be a nightmare?

Her best friend, Ginny Weasley, who lived just a few blocks away was the towns eyes and ears. She knew everything on just about anyone being the gossipy person she was. She had found out that Hermione's neighbor's name was Viktor Krum and had moved to the UK all the way from Bulgaria even before he had signed the papers in agreement to buying the house he now lived in. He was also in fact a half muggle born and had worked at the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic before quitting his job. Hermione was never going to figure out how Ginny had found out, but she was going to have to thank her later in the future for it.

Hermione's breath got stuck in her throat when Viktor turned around and met her eyes. She felt an electrifying wave jump about all over her skin and felt something wet her panties as he continued to hold his mind blowing gaze on her. A small smile crept up onto his lips when neither of them turned away and he just watched her as he did some stretches. He had his hands up high in the air and his legs were stretched out in a way that... Hermione wondered if he knew what he was doing to her because she wasn't able to stand properly now.

She licked the tip of her banana several times and along the long sides of the banana before licking the tip again, giving it a long suck. She wanted to taste every bit of the banana before she took a bite. She saw another small smile appear on Viktor's face as he continued to stretch and watch her, she wondered what was going through his mind now.

He broke their gaze by turning around and he went into a handstand. She could see just how tight his ass was and felt her panties get even more wet. She bit into her banana and swallowed slowly, savoring every touch and flavor of the bitten piece. He did a handstand push up and she watched as he went up and down, up and down, imagining what he would be like in bed... She took another bite and sucked on the bitten piece. He suddenly stood up straight, looking hardly like he had done any exercise. She could see just how tense his muscles were. She shoved the whole banana piece into her mouth and threw the banana skin into the bin. If she was going to watch him for a minute longer, she wasn't going to be able to do anything else.

The next day was her day off and it was around early in the afternoon. She hadn't gotten her morning paper yet so she made her way to get it knowing that there wasn't much to do for the day. As she bent down to get her paper, from the corner of her eyes, she spotted Viktor Krum wearing grey boxers, reaching for his own paper. She stood up and watched him as he slowly rose, his ass looking very, very, tight. She suddenly wondered if he found her weird dressed in tights and oversized top. She probably looked like she was in her jammies. Merlin did she wish she had worn something that would have turned him on...

He smiled at her when he noticed her staring at him. She wondered if he found it uncomfortable being watched like that when he was wearing nothing but his boxers... It wasn't her fault though, if he didn't like her watching him, he should have put his clothes on. She was about to make her way back to her house when he spoke to her for the first time. Her whole body froze like solid ice and she felt her panties get wet at the sound of his sexy foreign accent. Gosh how she loved his voice.

"Iz rude to stare, no?" he said, one side of his lips moving up into a smile that made him look sexier than he already was. It melted her frozen body and now she felt limp. "Vill like to get to know me some more? Ve are neighbours after all."

He gave her a wink then strutted off, leaving Hermione to stare at his tight ass before the door shut, blocking the view. She was probably going to spend the rest of the day dreaming about him and merlin was she right.

The next day, everything went as usual apart from being able to spy on Viktor. She had just returned from work and had gotten out from a hot and comfortable shower. She put her undies and clothes on and walked over to her bedroom window to look out at the sky when she spotted Viktor walking out of his bathroom, through his open window, in nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

Hermione thought she heard her throat groan when she saw how wet he was from the showers. She thought she saw a water droplet slide down his chiseled chest towards abs... She felt her panties get wet as she watched the way his abs moved as he walked. He turned around so that his back was facing her and suddenly his towel dropped, revealing his very tight ass. She saw just how buff he was even if it was from the back view and grinned as she saw his muffins on his waist.

She frowned as he suddenly covered them with his boxers. It was white today. He lowered them down for a moment so a small bit of his ass showed, it was as if he was teasing her and knew that she was in fact watching him, he then pulled them back up. Feeling like she had nothing else to do, she felt like baking him some cookies, literally.

An hour later her cookies were ready. She took them out of the oven and placed them neatly onto a plate before walking over to her mirror. She wondered if her tight shirt and loose jeans looked all right on her. Did she look too fat? Too ugly? What if he was only joking around with her? But his voice had sounded way to sexy and convincing when he had asked her to get to know him...

After debating with her thoughts for about five minutes, she grabbed her plate of cookies and made her way to her neighbour, wondering if maybe she should have put her make up on. Was he going to find her ugly when face to face? She had never liked her nose or lips... If she didn't, nobody would. She had also never been closer to him than the ten meters they had been apart from the morning before when getting her papers...

She walked up to his front door step and sighed, fixing her hair quickly. She didn't want to look too messy or too neat. She was about to ring the doorbell but decided against it as her nerves got the better of her. She decided to leave the plate by his doorstep and made her way down his pathway, noticing how the flowers in his front garden were all arranged in order of the the lightest of red to the darkest. Weird, but she liked it. She was getting to bored of the ordinary and Viktor was way out in the galaxy.

The next day, when Hermione was walking down her pathway, returning from work, she saw an empty plate resting on her doorstep. She picked it up wondering if he did indeed ate all of the cookies before noticing that a note was attached to it.

_I see you have nice cookies. Yum._

She decided to bake him some more cookies.

When her cookies were ready, she decided to change out of her work clothes and into something... more suitable just in case they met. She changed into a pair of red shorts that matched her red tank top, red bra and undies. The colours showed off her pale skin in a way as she was rosy skinned, she was definitely going to be an eye catcher. She got her plate of cookies and made her way to her sexy Bulgarian neighbour.

The sun was up and it was a bit too hot for an ordinary British day, her fingers were sweating as she walked down his pathway.

She reached his door and was about to ring the bell when the door opened. She gasped. Before her stood Viktor Krum in his boxers, coincidentally, it was red today which perfectly matched her clothing. He smiled at her.

"Hello Hermione. You haff snack for me today again?" he said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

All Hermione could do was nod, her panties were getting wet and the way his eyes were twinkling made her feel weak.

"Vould you like to come in maybe?" he continued, his accent turning her on like a switch. "Iz ferry hot outside."

She just stood there, staring at him in his boxers. She wondered if he knew that her eyes were fixed in between his legs but he showed no sign of it. From close up she could tell it was big. Her logical side told her to say something but her lips seemed to be oblivious to her desperate need. She probably looked like an idiot to him. Merlin he probably hated her.

"I am ferry hungry too," he said, a sudden playfulness appearing in his dark brown eyes. "Yum."

He reached out and grabbed the plate, but for some reason, Hermione didn't let go. He raised an eyebrow and pulled at it, pulling her along. He brought her all the way into his house before shutting the door with the tip of his fingers. He smiled at her as they both heard the click of the shut door.

Hermione felt very close to him now, literally, and realised just how small his hall way was that led towards his very large living room. From the corner of her eyes, she saw that he had quite good taste in the muggle sense, it was nothing wizardy.

The plate didn't have enough space between them and was pressing against her stomach and his own. The room started to feel hot...

She heard him moan as he took in the smell of the cookies she had baked. She realised that he had grown a stubble, seeing how close they were now. Hermione hoped that her shorts weren't soaking because his moan was driving her head crazy.

"Smells good." he said, taking one cookie and taking a bite. He swallowed it in one go. "Taste good too. Vhy not stay and eat vith me? You vork so hard after all."

He took another piece and took a small bite this time, a small bite to him anyway. He munched it slowly, moving the mushed cookie in his mouth from the left to the right. She watched him as he licked the crumbs off of the side of his lips. He offered his cookies to her. "Try." he said.

She looked from his lips and back to the cookie before leaning forward to take a bite. She chewed on it for a moment and he watched her as she swallowed.

"Crumbs." he said, before rubbing the crumbs away from the side of her lips with his thumbs before sucking on it. Her panties got even more soaked as she watched his thumb move in and out of his mouth. "Bite again." he said, looking mysteriously into her eyes.

She had to lean a bit more forward this time as the cookie was now held very close to his face. She felt her cheeks burn as she took a bite, smelling his grassy scent, before chewing and swallowed.

This time, instead of using his thumb to clean her lips free of crumbs, he leaned forward and wiped them away with his tongue. She felt like she was on fire as he traced his tongue from one corner of her lips, over her bottom lip, to the other, moaning as he did so. He then stood back to his normal position with a naughty boy's smirk on his face.

"Cookies taste so good." he said with a grin. "You are good baker."

He then took the last bite of the cookie, chewed and swallowed. Hermione watched as his adam's apple moved in motion to the peristalsis. She swallowed some air, trying to cool down the fire burning inside of her. It only made things worse as oxygen fueled fire, she couldn't take it anymore.

She leaned forward and stood on her tiptoes as she only reached his chest, and licked his bottom lip. She heard him moan which made her start to suck on them. She gasped as he dropped the plate in between them, hearing it crash and break. She didn't need to worry though, she could fix it up with her wand later. He pushed her against the wall with one hand and held himself from falling onto her by pressing the other hand against the wall. She moaned in surprise when she felt his dick rub against her hand, it was larger than expected.

He suddenly grabbed her ass with his free hand and squeezed it roughly before lifting her up with the same hand whilst using the other spread her knees apart. His dick pushed against her cunt as her legs wrapped around his waist. He rubbed his erect dick against it making her even more wet. He kept her up in the air by holding her weight with his hands on her thighs and his waist against her core as he stuck his tongue inside her mouth. She grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them as she sucked began on his tongue.

He removed his tongue from her mouth started to suck on her throat as he pumped into her cunt. She moaned along with him and grabbed onto his shoulders, squeezing them. She felt one of his hands make its way up her shirt, tickling her belly button softly. He then made his way up her torso, finding her right breast. He rubbed at them gently at first then squeezed them softly. She cried out with pleasure before bringing his lips to hers and she sucked on them again.

He then carried her somewhere, rubbing his dick against her cunt as he ran up the stairs. He then pushed her against a wall, keeping her up by holding her weight with his hands on her ass. He started roaming his tongue around her mouth again.

"Are you vet for me?" he asked her through their snogging.

She moaned in response.

He then started moving again, squeezing her ass with his hands as he did so before he kicked at a door, entering a room that Hermione was so familiar of. She had seen it a millions times since his arrival... It was his bedroom.

She moaned as he lay her on his bed, putting his hands onto her breasts.

"Do you vant me?" he asked her with a devilish grin on his face, squeezing them.

"Yes!" she cried out.

He then took her shirt off without warning, revealing her red bra. He placed his thumb onto the fabric that was just above her nipple and rubbed at it.

"I like colour red." he said, putting his hands onto her breasts.

He unclasped her bra and threw them onto the floor. She blushed as he stared at his breast with desire. She then grabbed his hands and put each one onto each of her breasts, rubbing them against them. She moaned and he groaned. She then jumped on him, straddling his waist and kissed him again, forcing her tongue into his mouth which he moaned at. He then started to trail kisses down her jaw, making his way down her neck, down her chest and onto her breast. He kissed it a few times before biting her nipple gently. He then sucked on it as his other hand kneaded the other. She moaned and felt her panties drench up in her wetness.

"Haff you been a good girl today?" he asked mischievously. "Or haff Hermione been a bad girl?"

He pushed her off of him roughly, forcing her onto her back with his arm. He then rolled onto her before lowering himself down, spreading her knees apart. He smiled at her in between and leaned forward to get rid of her shorts with his teeth. He threw the shorts onto the ground then stared at her red undies.

"Vhy so red today?" he asked, putting a finger onto her wet panties.

He rubbed at the fabric that was just in front of her clit with his thumb, making her moan with pleasure. She quickly took them off with her hands having no more patience and threw it into her pile of clothes. He smiled at her wet cunt.

"You are so vet for me," he said with a naughty grin.

He then drove his index finger into her, making her moan loudly. He blew at her folds, making her moan again. He pumped in slowly, watching her with pleasure as he did so. He then stuck another finger and another which caused her to moan even louder. He started to pump into her slowly in and out before going faster and faster. Hermione thought that she was going to die, it felt so good. He touched a sensitive part of her and she screamed with pleasure, bucking her waist forward, holding onto his face with her thighs. He suddenly stopped after pumping for a bit more and took his fingers out, sucking onto them.

"Don't stop!" she yelled at him angrily.

He leaned forward, brining his face to her cunt and licked at her clitoris and wet folds. He licked it a few times before sticking his tongue inside, drinking up her wetness. He licked away at her and she moaned along with him. He then stuck two fingers back in, pumping in and out as he licked away. She was really going to die, it felt too good. She pulled him roughly by the shoulders and kissed him, smelling herself in his mouth. She pulled at him roughly again, making him fall onto her and making herself lie supine to him. She grabbed his ass and squeezed it tightly, making him groan. She then took his boxers off with her feet, revealing a very large erect cock.

Hermione pushed him forward, forcing him onto his back before grabbing it with her hands. She stroked it with her hands and smiled as she saw the obvious pleasure scribbled all over his face. She then leaned forward and licked at his tip.

"Oh I remember this," he said, with lust in his eyes as she licked it again.

"Really?" she asked him innocently.

He nodded. "Before vith banana," he said mischievously. "Vork me like you vork banana." he ordered.

She began to work on his large cock and she loved the way he groaned as she sucked and sucked. She then licked away at it before biting softly and sucking again. She threw his boxers onto the carpet so that it lay next to her pile of clothes. He pumped into her mouth for a bit more before taking it out looking out of breath. He didn't move for a while.

He then lifted her up with literally one hand and threw her to the very back of the bed so that her back lay against the pillows. She watched him for a moment as he stared at her with lust desire. He looked like he was muttering something to himself. Before she knew it, he charged at her, jumping onto her like she was his prey, driving his very large cock into her very wet vagina, making her scream. He began to pump away.

"Faster, Viktor! Faster!" she screamed as she felt his huge cock go deeper and deeper into her.

He went away with her wishes, going faster than her mind worked. His hands were on her breasts and he was rubbing away at them as he pumped. She could hear him groan her name as he worked at her and Hermione felt like she was in another world.

"Valls closing," he said like very a happy boy with a toy. "So good!"

She gasped and tried to catch her breathe as she felt an orgasm.

"Feels good," he panted. He had stopped pumping but his cock was still inside of her.

"Keep going!" she commanded, wanting another orgasm.

He did to her wishes but suddenly stopped and took his cock out. He stuffed it into her mouth and she sucked at it.

"Make it clean," he said with a smile. "I'll stuff in your vet vagina again if you do."

His cock was suddenly in her again before she could even give it three sucks and he pumped away roughly making her groan. She felt like he was going to break her into a million pieces but she didn't care. Suddenly Hermione felt a warmth in her and she smiled as he slowed down on his pumping.

"Stop!" she suddenly said.

He collapsed onto her and kissed her lips happily before rolling to her side which unfortunately met no cock inside of her.

"That was amazing." she said.

He smiled at her. "Yah, Yah."

She put a hand onto his dick and stroked it.

"Baking cookies for me tomorrow again?" he asked with a groan.

Hermione didn't need to answer him, he knew that it was a definite yes.

A/N  
One chapter. Flames and reviews are both accepted. This story is an A/U and set a few years after Hermione graduated. Viktor Krum was never a seeker here and just had some job at the Bulgarian MOM.


End file.
